


Unexpected

by Welfycat



Series: Finding the Way (Stargate d/s 'verse) [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Community: kink_bingo, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-01
Updated: 2011-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-14 07:23:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welfycat/pseuds/Welfycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam spends a evening subbing to Teal'c, but it's not at all what she'd imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Written for December Kink Bingo Challenge; Prompt: Washing/Cleaning, and Masters, Doms, Slaves, and Subs  
> Content Notes: Takes place in a AU BDSM'verse.  
> This work is part of the d/s 'verse Finding the Way, but the stories are all stand alone and can be read separately.

Sam Carter walked through the hallways of the SGC, a little tense and just a hint of nervousness in her step. She was on her first play date with Teal'c, and while first time playing with a new dom or a new sub were always a little nerve-wracking, there was something about Teal'c that ratcheted that up another notch. Part of it was that she didn't even know what to expect, he was from another planet and Teal'c seemed to live and breathe an aura of domination. It was a little intimidating for doms to walk up to Teal'c, some of the more skittish subs found it completely impossible to approach Teal'c.

Another part of what making her nervous was that she'd just had a 'discussion' with Colonel O'Neill the day before, where he had rather firmly insisted on scheduled check-ins and Sam had very firmly insisted that she didn't need them. Sam was adamant that Teal'c was on their team and they trusted him with their lives on a daily basis. Jack was equally adamant that Sam was his responsibility on base and that she wasn't playing with an unknown dom without at least one check-in.

The last time she'd seen Jack so grim and frustrated was when Daniel had decided to move out of the Colonel's house a few weeks after he'd got back from Abydos, insisting that it was past time he had his own place. Jack had argued with him, not wanting Daniel to leave for more reasons that he'd been willing to say; even Sam could see that. Daniel had finally told Jack that Jack wasn't his dom and walked out of the room, leaving the rest of the team a little bit in shock as Jack sat suddenly at his desk.

Things had been uncomfortable for a few days after that until Daniel had calmed down, and moved out, and Jack had his own feelings for Daniel back under control. She was glad that Jack had backed off when she reminded him that she was a switch, not a sub, and that she could take care of herself quite well. He had softened a little at that and given in, saying that he was going to have a long talk with Teal'c first though.

Sam gave a little shiver at the thought of Jack and Teal'c clashing. They were the two strongest doms that she knew, and though Teal'c acknowledged Jack's position as Alpha dom in their team without qualms, the idea of them facing off was more than a little frightening. But however the talk had gone, Jack had given his approval that morning and Sam had been moving around restlessly in her lab all day, trying to get more things finished then she really had time for, all the while trying ignore her growing nerves and anticipation. She knew Jack was still a little pissed at her for not agreeing to a check-in but she'd also seen a glimmer of approval that she'd stood her ground.

She realized that she'd arrived outside Teal'c's quarters and nervously smoothed her blouse. They weren't going anywhere, mostly because Teal'c wasn't allowed off-base, and she didn't know what would be appropriate for whatever Teal'c had in mind, so she had just changed into jeans and a button-up shirt. She took a deep breath and tried to find her calm subby space that she could only sometimes reach, hoping that she would be able to handle whatever Teal'c wanted to do. She knocked on the door and barely managed to keep herself from taking a step back when the door opened right away.

Teal'c was wearing a dark silk bathrobe that fell to his knees and bowed his head deeply when he saw Sam. "It is an honor to receive your submission," he said.

The words gave Sam a bit of a chill and she felt herself shiver as she her heartbeat sped up. "Thank you, Teal'c." Teal'c pulled the door open further and stood aside so that Sam could enter. She looked around his room, having seen it before, but never really like this. Entire surfaces were covered with lit candles, the gentle light flickering over the large bed that was draped in soft blankets that were pulled back to reveal smooth sheets. She looked around, trying to get a sense of what Teal'c had in mind for the evening, but she didn't see any toys, or floggers, or even any restraints. She turned and looked questioningly to Teal'c, who was watching her with his usual serene expression.

"Will you accompany me?" Teal'c asked as formally as ever.

"Of course," Sam agreed. She smiled encouragingly and followed Teal'c as he led in her into his bathroom. Sam was moderately impressed, there were candles in there as well, but he had definitely requested some remodeling because the giant bathtub was not standard issue for VIP quarters on base. She came to a stop just inside the doorway and watched as Teal'c turned the water in the bathtub on, testing the temperature and adding some kind of bath oil under the tap. A scent that Sam couldn't quite identify slowly filled the room as she watched Teal'c work, wondering if she should be helping somehow.

Teal'c dried his hands on a nearby towel and turned to Sam. "May I remove your clothing?"

"Yes," Sam said, stepping forward and discovering that she could feel her face coloring a little. This wasn't at all like most of her experiences with doms, who typically had her strip her clothes while they watched or just went straight to it, clothes being pulled off as they came to them by whoever hands got there first.

Teal'c unbuttoned her blouse and eased it over her shoulders and off her arms, his large fingers surprisingly dexterous as he undid the buttons. He unhooked her bra from between her breasts and took it off in the same way. He pulled her jeans down and she put one of her hands on his shoulder as he bent down to help her step out of them. The brush of his hands was warm against her bare skin and Sam found herself shivering a little despite the warm moist air from the slowly filling bathtub. Having him undress her was a little overwhelming, with all of his attention focused directly on her. It was nice, in a way; nice to be completely in that moment with him. Teal'c stood up, reaching out and cupping Sam's face with his hand before moving up and using his fingertips to brush her hair away from her eyes.

Teal'c left her for a moment to check the water and turn off the faucet. He took off his robe, folding it neatly and placing it on the counter with Sam's clothes before returning to guide Sam by her elbow into the bathtub, holding her carefully so that she didn't slip. He stepped in beside her and guided her to a sitting position. The water came up just to her stomach as he knelt down, the heat just barely comfortable. He took a washcloth from next to the bath, dipping it in the water before picking up one of her legs and starting to wash her with even strokes, starting down at her toes and working up to her hip before picking up her other leg and working his way up again.

When he reached her torso, Sam reached forward, interested in touching the expanse of muscle that was spread out before her despite the symbiote pouch, but Teal'c merely caught her hand and returned to her lap without a word.

A little confused, Sam tried again when Teal'c reached around her to wash her back, with the same gentle response. "Why do you like this? Do they do this on Chulak" she asked, when Teal'c was back in front of her.

"Some do, on Chulak," he replied, looking up at her for a moment before returning to where he was washing one of her hands, taking particular care with her fingers. "I find great pleasure in caring for a submissive."

As Sam watched, she saw that Teal'c did seem at a greater sense of peace and ease than he had recently, and she started to relax a little herself, enjoying the warmth and the consistent soothing motion of the washcloth. His touch didn't seem to be sexual, even though he washed her everywhere, but mostly sensual and comforting. She felt her eyes start to close a little and the muscles in her back and shoulders unknotted a little as she breathed out. Before she realized it, she found herself in that very pliable head space, nothing else mattering except the man in front of her and his comforting hands.

Teal'c reached up and started washing her hair, his fingers gently pressing into her scalp and massaging the places where tension built up. Sam whimpered a little and leaned in to his touch, watching dreamily as the muscles around his eyes relaxed as he worked.

Sam smiled, inhaling the scent that Teal'c had put in the water earlier, realizing that she recognized the scent from Teal'c himself. She didn't think that she'd felt as safe as she did at this very moment since she'd started the Stargate program and probably for a long time before that as well.

Teal'c raised his hand to her face and placed it over her eyes. A moment later she felt warm water rushing down the sides of her head and realized that Teal'c was rising her hair. She rested her forehead against Teal'c's hand, basking in the sheer comfort that he was providing.

After he finished with her hair, he gently wiped her face with the damp cloth before setting it aside. The water level dropped a little as Teal'c climbed out of the bathtub and a few moments later Sam felt him helping her get to her feet and step out of the bath. He had a giant and soft towel around her before she could even start to shiver, drying her skin before using the towel to work most of the water out of her hair.

He walked her back into the bedroom and helped her up onto the bed, letting her crawl to the center. She laid down on her back and savored the feel of the sheets against her bare skin. Teal'c moved over to her and laid down next to her, drawing her body against his. Sam leaned against him, enjoying the dual sensation of the chill of the air against her warm skin and the warmth that radiated from Teal'c pressing against her back. Before she had a chance to form a coherent thought about rolling over and kissing Teal'c, she fell asleep; her eyes dropping closed as the light from the candles flickered all around her.

*****

Sam awoke, surprisingly warm and comfortable, feeling better than she had in a long time. It took her a moment to remember what had happened the night before, horror and embarrassment slowly overcoming her as she recalled snuggling up against Teal'c and falling asleep before they even did anything.

"Did you sleep well, Samantha?" Teal'c asked from where he was sitting on the bed next to Sam.

"Teal'c, I am so sorry," Sam began, feeling herself blush deeply. "I didn't mean to fall asleep on you."

"There is no need to apologize," Teal'c said, looking more serious than usual, even though the air of being a bit less stressed was still present. "On Earth, you seem to ignore some of the most natural pieces of dynamic. Taking care of a submissive, noticing when they are not well and tending them, and protecting them well they sleep is something that gives me great satisfaction and comfort. I very much enjoyed our time together."

Sam felt her blush lessen a little, grateful that Teal'c didn't think any less of her. "I do feel a lot better," she admitted. "A lot more rested and relaxed than I have in a long time."

Teal'c smiled, the expression both startling and refreshing. "That is a great compliment."

*****

Sam got dressed and left Teal'c, thanking him for the time they spent together. Teal'c seemed pleased and had bowed his head again before opening the door and escorting her to the elevator.

She wound up in the mess hall, digging into a waffle covered in strawberries and whipped cream when Jack and Daniel joined her with their own breakfast trays. She smiled a little to herself as she saw Daniel glancing over at her, obviously more than a little curious about her night.

"Do you need to go to the infirmary?" Jack asked, looking her up and down with more concern than curiosity.

"Nope, I'm fine. I think I'm going to spend the day working on a project in the lab that I've been looking forward to," she said as she smiled. She took another bite of her waffles, savoring the flavor.

Jack and Daniel both exchanged glances, and Sam found herself enjoying their confusion, just a little bit. Teal'c had a reputation as a hard top, but it seemed that it was at least a little bit undeserved, though Sam had no doubt that he could be a hard top if someone under his command disobeyed him. But it hadn't been anything like she'd been expecting, and obviously it hadn't been what Jack and Daniel had been imagining either.

Daniel followed her from the mess hall, returning his tray and jogging after her until Sam stopped and waited for him to catch up. "So," he started.

"So?" Sam asked, her mouth twitching as she tried not to grin.

"So, what was Teal'c like? I mean, that had to be intense," Daniel said, as they stopped next to the elevator doors, waiting for it to reach their floor.

Sam considered the question. In a lot of ways it had been intense, having his undivided attention all focused on her, and his hands touching her skin. It had also felt very safe and soothing, and so many things that Sam had never expected to get from submitting to someone. "Yeah, it was intense," Sam agreed.

Daniel nodded eagerly, waiting for her to continue.

This time Sam did grin. "If you're lucky, maybe you'll get to sub for Teal'c one day."

Daniel frowned a little as they got in the elevator, and Sam immediately felt a little bit bad. Daniel was still recovering from the lose of his dom, Sha're, and the tension between him and Jack didn't help the situation any.

"You'll figure it out, Daniel," Sam said, as they reached the floor where Daniel's office was.

"Right," Daniel said with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. They walked to Daniel's office, Sam providing escort because she knew that Jack would expect whoever was on the team to watch over Daniel when he wasn't there. Jack was quite old fashioned when it came to making sure that everyone under his command was safe, in particular submissives, but Sam was finding that it wasn't nearly as restrictive as she had anticipated. It was nice to know that someone had her back, and that she had shared responsibility in keeping the rest of her team safe.

She parted company with Daniel at his office and took the elevator down to her lab. She smiled as she bent over her computer, determined to figure out the schematics that she'd been piecing together for the last couple of days, humming a little bit to herself as she worked.


End file.
